Wierna rzeka/Rozdział VI
Rana w biodrze powstańca nie dość że się nie goiła, lecz stawała się przyczyną niebezpieczeństwa. Niżej od postrzału, w lędźwi, począł formować się wielki wrzód sprawiający tyle cierpienia, że chory krzyczał całymi godzinami, a nawet wzgląd na bezpieczeństwo domu i trwogę o życie nie mogły uciszyć nieludzkich jego krzyków podobnych do wycia. Panna Salomea nie tylko nie sypiała po nocach, ale nie przykładała głowy do pościeli w obawie niespodziewanej inwazji żołnierzy. Wynoszenie księcia do stodoły po ostrzegawczym żydowskiego dziewczęcia stukaniu w szybę stawało się bezcelowym, bo chory jęczał zakopany w sianie. Pewnego razu, posłyszawszy jakieś głosy w stodole, oddział żołnierzy chodził pod dowództwem oficera po całym zapolu, przebijając głęboko stos siana bagnetami. Tylko wyjątkowo szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności sprawił, że na kryjówkę nie trafiono — a wzgląd na przydatność stodoły i jej zawartości na legowisko dla żołnierzy powstrzymał oficera od rozkazu spalenia budynku. Było rzeczą oczywistą, że kula opuszcza się wzdłuż goleni, sprawiając tak niesłychane cierpienia i powodując formowanie się wrzodów. Życie w podobnych okolicznościach było nad wyraz ciężkie. Panna Salomea zdecydowała, że nie ma innego wyjścia, tylko należy sprowadzić chirurga. Jakże to jednak mogła uczynić nie posiadając ani grosza pieniędzy — gdyż wszystko, co miała, zabrały przechodzące partie w ciągu tej zimy — i nie mając do rozporządzenia koni ani sanek. Najmować furmankę we wsi nie było bezpiecznie, gdyż chłopi żywili wrogie usposobienie i obecność chorego we dworze mogłaby się wydać. Wyprawić zaś powstańca z domu nie miała serca. On sam znalazł był środek nieomylny. Oto pewnego razu, gdy stała obok pościeli dając mu pożywienie, sięgnął znienacka do kieszeni jej sukni i wyrwał pistolet, który mu niegdyś, gdy przybył, pokazywała. Odebrała mu z rąk pistolet. Ale odtąd całymi godzinami ją błagał wyjąc w bólach, żeby mu wystrzałem między oczy skróciła tę nędzę istnienia. Skoro tylko dorwał się do jej rąk, chwytał je rozpalonymi dłońmi, jakby kleszczami z żelaza do białości rozpalonymi, skamląc o zadanie śmierci. Ileż to próśb i jakich, w jakie zaopatrzonych argumenty wyrzucał ze siebie błagając o ten strzał jedyny! Tylu zginęło! Czcigodni, najszlachetniejsi, waleczni... Buty sołdatów wdeptały ich w błoto dzikiego pola! Padali z ran, bez pomocy, po lasach, bez sławy — na nic! Zwaliła się ze swego ołtarza święta idea! Chłopi polscy zwozili rannych do urzędu po klęsce miechowskiej i oddawali w ręce kata! Niezłomna niewolniczość ducha możnych i straszliwa ciemnota ubogich podały sobie dłonie. Cóż za nierozum, jaka tyrania wśród tylu niebezpieczeństw pielęgnować jedno bezsilne cierpienie! Umrzeć! Nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje i co się stało! Nie pamiętać! Nie znosić piekła i poniżenia, gdy trzeba ukrywać się w sianie przed sołdatami! — Siostro! — wołał — łaski! Zabij! Daj się zabić samemu! Nie chcę żyć! Tu mię zakopiecie bez trudu w nocy, nad rzeką, gdziem się ze krwi obmył. Przyjdziesz na wiosnę, zasadzisz kwiatek. Będę szczęśliwy... W rozpaczy, nie wiedząc, co już począć, w sekrecie nawet przed Szczepanem panna Salomea poszła pewnego wieczora do przyjaciółki Ryfki. W karczmie było już ciemno, drzwi zamknięte na głucho. Okna od wewnątrz, w obawie inwazji, pozabijane zostały zrzynami desek w ten sposób, że tylko szpary między jedną a drugą dawały nieco światła dziennego do środka. Panna Mija poczęła majstrować około jednego z tych okien — chwierutać gwoździe, którymi rama była zabita na głucho — obłupywać glinę chroniącą od zimna — aż je wreszcie otwarła. Wtedy wsunąwszy przygotowany przedtem długi z pleciaka pręt w szparę między deskami, jęła szturchać na oślep w kierunku, gdzie, jak z doświadczenia wiedziała, śpi na tapczanie Ryfka. Długo jej się to nie udawało, gdyż Żydóweczka twardo zasnęła, budzona wciąż i tylekroć po nocach. Wreszcie poznawszy od razu, kto to ją wzywa, skoczyła do okna. Zaczęły szeptać przez szparę między deskami, a tak cicho, jakby wiatr szumiał — aby zaś nie zbudził się nikt z rodziny karczmarskiej, która spała w tej izbie i w sąsiednich. Panna Salomea wyłożyła krótko, o co idzie. Potrzeba koni. Musi na jedną noc dostać parę koni i sanki. Wypada przejechać do miasta co koń skoczy, wrócić i jeszcze raz gnać — ażeby o tym żywa dusza nie wiedziała. Ryfka musi te konie wynająć od kogo. A że na wynajęcie furmanki trzeba pieniędzy, których nie ma, więc trzeba chyba ukraść. Później się to odda. Co robić? Ryfka przelękła się. Co robić? Aj-aj ! Parę koni i sanki, dwa razy tam i nazad do miasta w jedną noc... Aj-aj !... Co robić? Drapała się po kudłatej głowie i w rozterce cmokała wargami. Głos jej z zimna i strachu drżał, a zęby głośno szczękały. — Radźże mi co! — mówiła panna Mija. — Co ja poradzę? Ja nie wiem. — Potom tu szła, żeby tyle od ciebie usłyszeć! — Ja chcę, ale co tu zrobić?... — Czego się tak trzęsiesz? Boisz się. — Ja się boję. — Czego? — Bo tu są konie... Trzy... Cuganty. — Czyje? — Nie wiem. — A skąd się wzięły? Wczoraj je przyprowadzili. — Kradzione? — Nie wiem. — Ty nie wiesz! Pytam się, oślico jedna, czy kradzione? — No, jakie mają być? Podarowane? — Gdzie te konie są? — W stajni stoją. — Na przechowaniu tu są? — Czy ja to wiem? Na co ja mam dużo gadać! Te konie stoją w stajni. — Mów prawdę! Nie ty kradłaś, nie ty przechowujesz. Mnie prawdy nie powiesz, toś teraz taka, Żydowico niewierna! — Co ja nie mam prawdy powiedzieć? Te konie są pewno na przechowaniu. Po co gadać takie rzeczy? Tu jeden śpi na strychu, co na tych koniach przyjechał. — Kiedy pojedzie dalej? — Jutro na noc. — W którą stronę? — Nie wiem. — Dajże mi parę tych koni! — Aj-aj ! Ja się boję. — No, to się bój! Przecie wrócą nad ranem! Ryfka! — Nie mogę! Ony mię zabiją! — Kto? — Ojciec — i ten, co przyjechał. — Nie będą wiedzieć. — Jak to nie będą wiedzieć! Ony by nie wiedziały o takim interesie!... Kto potrafi tak zrobić? — A ja! Sanki tu macie? — Sanki są, ale małe, nasze pachciarskie. — Niech sobie będą pachciarskie. Chodź! Przynoś klucze! Wyłaź z dziury! Ryfka zaszlochała z cicha, rozpaczliwie. Stała za deskami łkając. — Nie dasz? — Na śmierć mię zabiją. Łeb mi obedrą. — No, to wycierpisz. Ten argument jakoś trafił jej do przekonania. Uspokoiła się, zapytała jeszcze. — Kto by pojechał? — Ja sama. — To nikt nie będzie wiedział? — Nikt! Ja i ty. — Jak zobaczą, jak oni zrozumieją, kto to zrobił, dopiero zaczną bić, dopiero zaczną!... — Mojaże niedotknięta, delikacik! — Ten, co przyjechał... On ma taki kańczug!... — Przynoś klucze! Ryfka poszła cicho jak widmo w głąb domostwa i nie wracała przez czas długi. Panna Salomea myślała już, że nie przyjdzie wcale. Mróz trzymał. Ostry wiatr pociągał. Podmuchy wzdychające wałęsały się dokoła murów i narożników tej karczmy, niemej i ciemnej. Noc była czarna, bezgwiezdna. Wreszcie drzwi tylne prowadzące na gnojowisko dziedzińca z cicha skrzypnęły i mała Ryfka wyszła z domu. Przywarła drzwi ostrożnie i wciąż nasłuchiwała, czy kto za nią nie idzie. Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie usłyszał a nie spostrzegł, gdy drzwi otwierała, skoczyła ku murowanej stajni i poczęła działać nadzwyczaj energicznie. Otwarła co tchu drzwi stajenne, później wrota do wozowni. Panna Salomea weszła za próg i śmiało zbliżyła się do koni. Nieufnie pochrapywały i biły nogami w ciemności. Namacała rękoma łby tych koni i spostrzegła, że stoją w doskonałych i całkowitych chomątach, przygotowane do natychmiastowej drogi na wszelki wypadek. Konie były rosłe i, widać, dobrze utrzymane, bo się wiły na miejscu i dziko chrapały. Zbadawszy dłońmi sprzączki lejców, podpinki uzd, naszelniki i postronki — okiełznała dwa z tych koni. Wyprowadziła je ze stajni. Już Ryfka wypchnęła na świat z wozowni sanki małe, bose, istotnie żydowskie. Szybko obiedwie zaprzęgły konie do sanek. W mig wyrównały lejce i znalazły bat. Gdy panna już siedziała na przednim miejscu, Ryfka przyniosła z wozowni wygrabek siana i wrzuciła w tył sanek, żeby było co dać koniom po drodze. Sama co tchu zamknęła na klucz stajnię i wozownię. Jak ciemny nietoperz wionęła z powrotem we drzwi karczmy. Zamknęła je po cichu. Panna Salomea ostrożnie ruszyła wodzami i noga za nogą jadąc wydostała się z podwórza karczemnego na pole. Zajechała przed ganek dworu. Uwiązawszy konie u słupa weszła do domu. Kazała Szczepanowi spać przy chorym u drzwi do pokoju i czuwać na oba uszy. Sama ubrała się ciepło, wzięła ze sobą futro na nogi, dywan do okrycia siedzenia — i wybiegła. Zasiadła się dobrze, ujęła lejce i dała koniom po tęgim bacie. Skoczyły z miejsca i pomknęły. Okrążyła karczmę polem, wypadła na drogę przetartą i raz wraz śmigała batem. Konie szły z kopyta najtęższym cwałem. Saneczki taczały się z wyboju w wybój, sunąc po grubym śniegu. Do miasta były dwie drogi. Dalsza — gościńcem, a później szosą — i bliższa, tak zwana "na las". Ta druga droga była zawżdy niebezpieczna ze względu na wilki. Lecz w danej chwili była bezpieczniejsza od pierwszej ze względu na ludzi. "Na las" jechało się pustkowiem, porębą, krzaczyskami i wygonami wśród pastwisk, wreszcie szczerym, zwartym, głuchym borem. Ciarki chodziły po skórze panny Mii, kiedy wyminęła odludzia i miała przed sobą głęboki, zamilkły bór. Zasiadła się mocniej na snopku kłóci, nogi oparła o literkę sanek, cięła kradzione konie po nogach i gnała przez knieję galopem. Droga była dość szeroka — w porze letniej bagnista, lecz teraz po śniegu zupełnie dobra. Konie brały ją w skok, unosząc za sobą saneczki jak pióro. Lodowaty strach przenikał do szpiku kości i mrozem obejmował serce. W uszach brzmiał dźwięk niewiadomy... Gonią! Pościg! Tętent! Któż to leci za saniami? Wojska zżerające się w dzikiej wojnie — słudzy jakiegoś między ludźmi prawa — zbóje nie szanujące praw żadnych — czy zwierzęta walczące z ludźmi? Nie wiedziała nic... Przeciwko wszystkiemu, co mogło być, niosło się w niej jedno jedyne prawo: — proste uczucie. Nie wiedząc o tym, ślepo wierzyła w wolną moc swej młodej duszy i w siłę wolnych koni. Pędziła jak wicher. Zdumiała się nie spostrzegając już lasu po bokach swej drogi... Przebyła go niewiarygodnie szybko. Do miasta nie było już więcej nad milę drogi. Dała koniom wytchnąć i mknęła ostrożniej, pilnie bacząc na wszystko. Za lasem trzeba było mijać wioski, mosty, opłotki — skręcać w prawo i w lewo. Oczy przyzwyczajone do grubego mroku dobrze się orientowały w miejscowości. Wykonała prawidłowo wszelkie zakręty i nawroty. Ze wzgórza, obok murowanej karczmy zwanej "Stara Wiecha", zobaczyła w dali światła w mieście. Serce zabiło niespokojnie. Zjechała z równego gościńca na podrogatkowe pola i ostro dążyła na przedmieście. Przesunęła się cichaczem obok rzeźni, obok koszar żołnierskich, objechała tyły ogrodów, rozmaite budy, szopy, składy, cegielnie, wiatraki — wtargnęła na łąki obok parku i kołując, krążąc i nawracając dotarła do jakiegoś ostrokołu, który już przylegał do brukowanej miejskiej ulicy. Za tym parkanem słychać było na kamiennym chodniku kroki zapóźnionych mieszczuchów. Panna Mija wysiadła, rozkiełznała konie, okryła je dywanem i dała im wiązkę siana do przegryzienia po tej wycieczce. Lejce mocno przywiązała do słupa w parkanie. Sama otrząsnąwszy się i ogarnąwszy suknie ruszyła w ulice. Szła prędko ciemnymi bocznicami nie spotykając nikogo — aż do obszernego rynku. Ten przebiegła maszerując przez sam środek i wsunęła się w bramę domu, gdzie mieszkał wybitny lekarz, gubernialna sława, doktor Kulewski. Godzina nie była jeszcze zbyt spóźniona, bo ani brama nie została zamknięta, ani światło na schodach nie zgaszone. Panna Salomea zadzwoniła do drzwi. Otworzyła je stara, zgarbiona służąca z pewnym rozdrażnieniem. Oświadczyła, że pan doktor już się do snu zabiera. Panna Brynicka wsunęła jej w rękę ostatni jakiś pieniążek z prośbą o możność widzenia się ze znakomitym doktorem. Została wpuszczona. Czekała dosyć długo. Przyćmione światło woskowej świecy dawało widzieć piękne meble starego kawalera, konsyliarza Kulewskiego — kanapy i fotele, sprzęty i graciki, wyszywane poduszki, ozdobne parawany i oleodruki w drogocennych ramach. Drzwi się wreszcie otwarły i doktor z wyraźnym na ogolonej twarzy niezadowoleniem stanął na progu. Mierzył przybyłą twardymi oczyma. Był to pięćdziesięcioletni, przystojny, dobrze zachowany viveurViveur (franc.) — bywalec, typ światowca., tęgi mężczyzna, doskonały lekarz i najzawołańszy w mieście smakosz. Kilkakrotnie, w przypadkach ciężkich chorób, był wzywany do dzieci i dorosłych osób dworu w Niezdołach. Panna Brynicka znała go i była swego czasu, za lat dawniejszych, jego pacjentką. Doktor przypominał ją sobie przez czas dosyć długi, a uderzony jej niezwykłą urodą, jakoś spokorniał i wygrzeczniał. Zbliżył się z ukłonem. Panna Salomea przypomniała mu się i, na uprzejme zaproszenie, siadła w fotelu. Lekarz był coraz bardziej miękki i gotowy do usług. Przystąpiła do rzeczy bez żadnego wstępu. Powiedziała, co i jak jest. Prosiła, żeby kładł na się futro, zabrał narzędzia chirurgiczne i jechał. Twarz doktora stężała. Stanowczo, kategorycznie odmówił. Powstaniec — dwie mile drogi — noc, godzina dziesiąta z górą — nigdy! Nie pojedzie. Żałuje! Niezmiernie mu przykro! Tak, są to rzeczy nad wyraz pożałowania godne. Sam jest patriotą i czuje sprawę głębiej niż ktokolwiek, może jak nikt, ale jechać — pod żadnym pozorem! Ma obowiązki — mnóstwo w mieście pacjentów — być może niejedną sprawę podobną — być może niejedną ważniejszą... być może stokroć ważniejszą. Panna Salomea słuchała tego wszystkiego cierpliwie. W pewnym momencie ujęła gestykulującą rękę doktora i przycisnęła ją do ust. Co więcej — osunęła się na posadzkę i pocałowała go w kolano. Szarpnął się i odsunął. — Ach, więc miłość!... — roześmiał się. — Pani kocha tego wojownika? — Nie. Tylko spełniam, co do mnie należy. — Doprawdy? A czemuż tyle pokornej prośby i taka ekstaza jest w oczach pani? — Bo tak czuję. — Powstańcy — nauczał — wyzwali na wojnę mocarstwo. Chłystki! Obłąkańcy! Muszą ginąć tysiące ludzi, bo to jest wojna. Czy pani rozumie? — Rozumiem. — A więc! Skoro to jest wojna, to jeden człowiek nie może na sobie skupiać całego naszego współczucia. — Pewnie, że tak, ale ja mam do uratowania człowieka, który mi został oddany w ręce. Przyszedł z bitwy przed ganek, a nie wiedział, dokąd idzie. — I to dlatego on jedyny? — Niechże pan doktor włoży futro, weźmie narzędzia i chodźmy, bo czas ucieka. — To pani sobie myśli, że ja pojadę? — Ja stąd bez pana nie wyjdę. Lekarz patrzał z uśmiechem na jej oczy szczere, a tak cudownie piękne — na białe czoło wychylające się spod futrzanej czapeczki — na usta różane i śnieżne policzki zabarwiające się od ciepła w mieszkaniu. Zakłopotał się. — Chce mnie pani zgubić! Ja nie mogę. Patrzą na mnie, pewno śledzą... No, nie mogę! — Musi pan! — Doprawdy? Nawet muszę? — Musi pan! — Dlatego, że to pani rozkazuje? — Nie ja — to Pan Bóg rozkazuje ratować biednego żołnierza. Co sama mogłam, tom zrobiła. Teraz już nie mogę poradzić nic więcej. Gdybym mogła załatwić, to bym tu pana o to nie całowała po rękach! Pan jest doktor, a ja prosta kobieta. Do pana przyjechałam, bo to lekarza rzecz znaleźć kulę w ranie. — Słyszał to kto takie argumenty! A jakież otrzymam honorarium? — spytał patrząc jej zuchwale w oczy. — Żadnego. — A to zachęta! — Chodźmy, panie doktorze! — Pójdę, pod warunkiem, że sobie odbiorę honorarium, i to według uznania... Spojrzała mu w oczy mężnie i dosyć szyderczo, powtarzając swoje: — Chodźmy, bo czas ucieka! Doktor wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł do gabinetu. Krzątał się tam przez czas pewien, coś otwierał, zamykał, porządkował — wreszcie stanął w przedpokoju, ubrany w futro i wojłokowe buty. Zza drzwi przedpokoju odezwał się do panny Salomei: — Pani mię literalnie porywa z domu. Jeżeli nas drodze złapią — zginąłem. — Wiozę pana do pewnej chorej dziewczyny w żydowskiej karczmie. Nikt o to nie może mieć do lekarza pretensji, że jedzie do chorego. — A zapewne! W takich okolicznościach i czasach... Ja wiem, czym to pachnie jeździć teraz nocą na wieś do chorego. Wyszli cicho, przemknęli się przez sień, w poprzek rynku i tymi samymi uliczkami, ciemnymi jak piekło, dotarli do koni. Na szczęście nikt "cugantów" nie spostrzegł i nie skradł. Panna Salomea, uradowana z takiego zbiegu okoliczności, okiełznała konie, nakryła dywanem siedzisko dla doktora i poprosiła, żeby zajął miejsce. — A służący gdzie? — zapytał. — Jestem — odrzekła. — Co takiego? Nie jadę! — Znowu swoje! — Przecie pani nie może i nie umie powozić. — Zaraz pan będzie musiał zaprzeczyć własnym słowom... Siadła na przedzie i cichaczem, noga za nogą wyjechała wskroś łąk, zaułkami na przedmieście, a stamtąd w pola. Gnała teraz tą samą, znajomą już drogą. Wesoło pędziła przez las i wertepy. Pan doktor Kulewski, stary kawaler a sławetny "kobieciarz", usiłował eksploatować tę niezwykłą sytuację. To chciał sadowić się na przednim miejscu, pomagać w kierowaniu końmi — to wprost zamierzał otulać od zimna swego uroczego woźnicę. Ale woźnica zagroził, że go z sanek wyrzuci i zostawi w lesie wilkom na pożarcie, jeżeli nie będzie przykładnie siedział na miejscu dlań przeznaczonym i dywanem okrytym. W półtorej godziny niespełna sanie dopadły dworu w Niezdołach. Panna Salomea podjeżdżała z ostrożnością, omijając karczmę i pilnie patrząc, czy we dworze nie ma gości. Na szczęście ciemno było wszędzie. Stare, wysokie topole huczały głucho hymny od wczesnego dzieciństwa znane sercu i uchu. Zastukała w szybę. Szczepan otworzył i poszedł pilnować koni, zgrzanych, zmydlonych i zionących parą. Wprowadził je do stodoły i rozkiełznane puścił pod sienne zapole. Przymknął szopę i wrócił do dworu. Doktor zabrał się natychmiast do badania chorego. Opatrzył rany oka i głowy, później na plecach i między żebrami — wreszcie w nieszczęsnym biodrze. Znalazł wrzód ledwie zbierający i zdecydował, że trzeba go przeciąć. Szczepan poszedł sprawować wartę na dworze — panna Salomea musiała podsuwać i trzymać miednicę, dostarczać ciepłej wody, ręczników i szarpi. Doktor bezlitośnie rozciął nabrzmienie i jął sondą szukać kuli w głębokościach rany. Chory wił się w katuszy, żywcem krajany. Operacja dokonywała się przy blasku rozchodzącym się z płomyka świeczki łojowej w latarni. Lekarz męczył się, szarpał, mocował, szukając swymi narzędziami kuli, i w pasji najgłębszej nie mógł jej znaleźć. Próbował raz, drugi, trzeci, czwarty — i dziesiąty — nadaremnie. Książę raz wraz mdlał z bólu, krzyczał pod nożem — wreszcie począł bronić się, bić, policzkować doktora i pannę. Lekarz musiał odstąpić. Pościel była zalana krwią — podłoga, sprzęty i naczynia okrwawione. Założył tedy umiejętny opatrunek, zawiązał wszystkie rany i oświadczył, że odjeżdża. Zaznaczył, że trzeba czekać. Chory miał nadal leżeć w łóżku. Panna Salomea kazała Szczepanowi, żeby podał konie. Była głęboko zasmucona. Cały jej wysiłek poszedł na marne. Wskoczyła na miejsce furmańskie i gdy chirurg się usadowił, pognała w cwał tą samą drogą. Jakże przykrą była ta jazda, ileż znów w niej było beznadziei! W dodatku doktor nie zachowywał się poprawnie — był dość brutalnym poszukiwaczem swego honorarium. Znużona odtrącaniem go, pełna gniewu, ohydy i męki dusznej odstawiła eskulapa do miasta. Z dala od rogatek, w polu wysiadł i, dla ostrożności, udał się do swych pieleszy na piechotę. Panna Brynicka pożegnała go i cwałem wróciła w swe strony. Nad ranem, lecz jeszcze o ciemnej nocy odstawiła i oddała w ręce Ryfki kradzioną parę koni i sanki. Szczepan pod jej nieobecność obmył chorego, zmienił zakrwawioną pościel i bieliznę, wyszorował z plam podłogę i sprzęty. Odrowąż jęczał przez sen. Panna Salomea poszła spać znużona na ciele i duszy, pełna wewnętrznego zimna i wzgardy. ---- VI